This invention pertains generally to growing aquatic plants such as shoreline emergent or littoral plants. More specifically, the invention relates to those systems or devices that float and support plants on water.
Lakes, ponds and other bodies of water often are contaminated with various contaminants such as fertilizers or plant and grass nutrients. Such contaminants may spawn algae blooms in the water, which can sap the body of water of oxygen needed by fish and other marine life. Emergent aquatic plants, also referred to as littoral shelf plants, are planted along shorelines of ponds, lakes or canals and other bodies of water in order to combat the contaminants in the water. Indeed, regulations have been adopted in many states that require planting the emergent aquatic plants along shorelines of bodies of water. These aquatic plants have root systems that are partially exposed under water. The photosynthesis process of the plants produces oxygen from the roots, which is needed by aquatic animal life. In addition, the plants consume the contaminant nutrients which helps prevent algae blooms. The plants can also provide a habitat for aquatic animals.
However, fluctuations in water levels can make these plants ineffective. When water levels drop, the roots of the plants may no longer be submerged in the water so the water does not receive the oxygen produced from the plants, and the plants cannot consume the contaminant nutrients in the water. Moreover, weeds or grass can overtake the plants creating an unsightly shoreline, and possibly killing the plants. When the water levels rise, the plants may eventually die at high water levels for extended periods of time.
Floating systems or devices have been used to support plants in the water off the shoreline to fight the results of nutrient contaminants. One such system successfully used a floating corral made of PVC piping. Hyacinths were placed within the corral to consume the nutrients in a lake; however, these plants grew extremely rapidly and overcame the corral. The growth of the hyacinths had to be closely monitored to harvest the plants to prevent the hyacinths from overtaking portions of the lake. By introducing such an aggressive non-native plant more problems may be created than solved.
Accordingly, a system, device or method is needed that can support aquatic plants in water off the shoreline of the body of water. Such a system would preferably support native aquatic emergent plants off or adjacent to the shoreline to consume contaminant nutrients and produce oxygen. However, the present invention is not limited to use with aquatic emergent plants, but could be used to support any type of plant for various purposes including, but not limited to, agricultural, commercial nurseries or research purposes.